conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Rikárdô Manû́el Fernándī-Láûrī
Rikárdô Manû́el Fernándī-Láûrī (born 31 August 1955) is a Kihā́mmic-born politician of Portuguese descent. He is the current Minister of Health in Kihāmát and is serving a second consecutive term in the post. Prior to this Fernándī-Láûrī was the Minister of Foreign Affairs (2001-06) and before that the Minister of Tourism (1996-2001). He has been the Member of Parliament for Ûžā́k since 1986. Biography Fernándī-Láûrī was born in Kihāmát's capital city, Talná, to two socialist Portuguese immigrants who had fled from António Salazar's Estado Novo. His parents were named Fernando Afonso Gomes de Faria Alves Coelho and Laura Teixeira de Souza, they arrived in Kihāmát in 1951 having already fled to Brazil in 1948. Both parents worked at the University of Talná. Fernándī-Láûrī excelled at school and went on to earn a second class BSc in Zoölogy and then an MSc in Ethology at the University of Talná (1972-77). In 1978 he began to work at the Iberian University of Kihāmát in Ogranát, which had been opened the previous year. Fernándī-Láûrī joined the Kihā́mmic Socialist Party in mid-1980 and became increasingly interested in politics, during and before his time at university he had been largely apolitical. In 1982 he left the Iberian University and moved back to Talná where he retrained as a teacher. Once trained he taught biology and Portuguese as foreign language to 13 to 17 year olds at a school in the capital. In 1984 Fernándī-Láûrī married his long-term girlfriend, Řeninyã Kale Õnyī-Yanī, whom he had met in Ogranát. Õnyī-Yanī was born on Laāláûī and is of Lôppic descent, she had moved to Ogranát to work at the city's main university in 1979. In 1985 Fernándī-Láûrī he announced his intention to stand as a candidate to be the Member of Parliament for Ûžā́k, a constituency near Talná. Upon his successful election in April 1986 he left his job as a teacher. He has retained his seat as Ûžā́k's Member of Parliament since 1986 and has had a prominent role in Kihā́mmic politics. Ten years later he was appointed as Minister of Tourism and the following term as Minister of Foreign Affairs. In 2006 he was given the post of Minister of Health and retained the Ministership in 2011. Languages At home his parents, both being Portuguese immigrants, spoke Portuguese to one another and Fernándī-Láûrī was brought up as a Portuguese native speaker. He learnt Kihā́mmic at school from an early age and subsequently is a fluent speaker. At school he also learnt English to an excellent standard. His wife is a native Lôppic speaker and the pair communicate with each other in Kihā́mmic, but Fernándī-Láûrī has said that he has made an effort to learn the Lôppic language for his wife, their son speaks both Kihā́mmic and Lôppic to a native standard. Name pronunciation In Portuguese Fernándī-Láûrī's name uses a form of traditional Portuguese naming customs; three given names, two surnames from his father and two surnames from his mother. His full Portuguese name is Ricardo Manuel Alexandre Gomes Faria Teixeira de Souza (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:IPA_for_Portuguese_and_Galician ʁiˈkaɾdu mɐnuˈɛɫ ˈaləʃɐndɾə ˈɡomɨʃ fɐˈɾiɐ tɐjˈʃɐjɾɐ dɨ sozɐ). In Portuguese language media this is usually shortened Ricardo Teixeira de Souza. In Kihā́mmic and Lôppic the Panlaffic naming custom is used. In Kihā́mmic his name is Rikárdô Manû́el Fernándī-Láûrī (http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/IPA_for_Kihā́mmic ɹɪˈkaɾdo manˈwɛɫ fɛɾˈnandiː ˈlau̯ɾiː) and in Lôppic it is Řikardô Manûel Fernandī-Laûrī (http://conlang.wikia.com/wiki/IPA_for_Lôppic ʁɪˈkaɾdo mɐnˈwɛɫ fəɾˈnandiˑ ˈlau̯ɾiˑ). In English his Portuguese name is usually shortened to Ricardo Teixeira. The Anglicised pronunciation of this shorter version is http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:IPA_for_English ɹɪkɑːˈdəʊ̯ təˈʃɛə̯ɹə. Category:Kihāmát